The present invention relates to an user-selectable multi-jet assembly for jetted baths/spas. In the hot tub and jetted tub/spa market, various types of jets are known for introducing a jet or spray of water and air into the interior of the tub. The most common jets include those having an apertured ball or sphere, known an "eyeball," that can be pointed or steered by the user in a desired direction. Another type of jet, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,621 issued Mar. 8, 1994, includes a rotor body having a plurality of sub-nozzles that spray plural water/air jets into the tub. The rotor body is designed to rotate about an axis to provide a multi-stream water/air jet pattern that rotates or "swirls" about the axis of the rotor.
In general, once a jet assembly is installed into the hot tub or spa, be it a single pointable nozzle or a multi-jet swirling-nozzle assembly, the user is thereafter limited to that jet type. In order to overcome this limitation, a need exists for a multi-jet system in which the user can conveniently select the jet type desired.